The Other Battles
by Flaming Potato Chips
Summary: During the final battle at Hogwarts, there were many other fights going on throughout the school. This is a compilation of several short stories about some of the other fights going on. Hope you enjoy!


_(A/N) Have you ever wondered what happened at the other places at Hogwarts during the final battle in the last book? Well, here is a series of short (and I mean short) stories of the other battles. Hope you enjoy!_

_P.S. All rights, and genius-ness belongs to the Great Rowling of J.K._

A pack of werewolves crept along the lake. Two students stood watch nervously clustered together, but completely oblivious of the impending danger. The werewolves' plan was to attack from another side of the school to create confusion.

The werewolves, sensing that this prey would be easy, quietly giggled among themselves. The leader whispered to the two next to him, "This will be easy...a snack."

SMACK. He turned around wildly. His last 3 wolves were gone. "Where did they go?" He asked harshly. All the werewolves looked around, confused.

SMACK. A great tentacle came out of the lake and took another 2 werewolves. The screaming started. The giant squid got another three.

Underwater, werewolves were doggy-paddling like mad but they were taken down by the mere-people, the squid, and grindylows.

The students turned around scared, but brave and raised their wands. "Stop!" one shouted.

A single werewolf stood there, shaking. He shot one look at the lake and took off like crazy. The students grinned at each other.

Kingsley was madly dueling with a Death Eater on the third floor in an empty corridor. They darted back and forth, circling, spinning, and curses were flying. They were evenly matched, but Kingsley was slowly losing ground.

Kingsley wished desperately that this Death Eater would just disappear.

As he walked by the wall a third time, a giant door appeared and ate the Death Eater.

Kingsley stared in wonder at the now empty wall. He could've sworn the wall had eaten the Death Eater….but a wall?

As Kingsley shrugged and walked away to join the fight again, the Room of Requirements let out a loud burp.

A Death Eater stood outside the Gryffindor common room, trying to pursue two students who had fled there.

"Let me in you old lady."

"Password please."

"I will blast your little portrait from the wall."

"That is incorrect."

"I will-"

"Wrong," replied the fat lady.

"Listen lady."

"No, you listen. I kept Neville Longbottom out here all night. I certainly won't let **you** in."

"YOU-"

"False."

"I will..."

"Nope. Not it."

"."

"I'm afraid at this point I just cannot let you in."

The Death Eater turned on his heal and stormed off. While the Fat Lady watched smugly.

Harry ran through the halls. Sprinting with all his might; he had to get to Lord Voldemort quickly. Suddenly, he heard screams. Torn between his goal and need to help, he stopped. As the screams continued he ran toward the screams.

To his surprise he found a Death Eater outside cowering and shrieking. Harry was very confused. He was expecting to find an innocent student...not a Death Eater. Harry frowned, what could be causing this?

Suddenly, a whooshing noise approached. After 7 years of training, Harry's instincts kicked in. He threw himself flat on the ground. A bludger swooped over his head and hit the Death Eater right in the stomach.

Harry realized that someone had bewitched the bludger to attack the Death Eater. Harry grinned, and laughed for the very first time that night.

A few trolls stumbled around the castle. They swung their giant clubs viciously, but stupidly. As they wandered around they eventually ended up in the kitchens.

They both grinned stupidly. "Small," they thought, "we crush small," but even now it is greatly debated whether they had a thought that intelligent.

The house elves looked like ants compared to a tree next to the trolls.

The trolls advanced on the seemingly helpless elves, swinging their clubs. Before they could hurt an elf, Winky yelled, "FIRE!"

Pies, cakes, pumpkin juice, goblets, plates, knives, pancakes, bananas, cheese, forks and much more flew at the trolls.

The trolls, overwhelmed by the sheer mass of food, toppled over and were promptly smothered. They lay there, covered in everything and the house elves cheered!

Ron and Hermione ran through the halls of Hogwarts toward the broken girls' bathroom. They were on their way to retrieve the basilisk fangs.

The opened the bathroom door and walked in. "Hellooooooooo? Is it you Harry?" asked Moaning Myrtle.

"No," said Ron, "It's Ron and Hermione."

Moaning Myrtle pouted, "He _never_ visits anymore." Ron smirked and said something under his breath, but Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"We were wondering Myrtle, if you could show us which sink would take us to the Chamber of Secrets."

"Ohhhhh. That one. It's over here." Ron and Hermione followed Myrtle who floated along, until Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

Ron ran into her back. "What is it Hermione?" he asked, worried.

"Who-who is that, Myrtle?" Hermione indicated with a shaking hand a figure in robes with their head in the toilet. Ron ran over and pulled them up and checked their pulse.

"Dead," he decided. "A Death Eater too."

"Oh," giggled Myrtle, "I _finally_ got company. He came in and I started talking to him. After a while, he got really depressed and just stuck his head in the toilet. There was nothing _I_ could do about it." Myrtle pouted some more.

Ron and Hermione shot each other fearful looks.

A group of Death Eaters were out on a mission: they were after the Muggle Studies professor. After the first one was killed by Lord Voldemort, she had been replaced by a man, Mr. Giberson. The man, like Mr. Weasly, was very interested in Muggle mechanics.

The Death Eaters finally found his door and all walked in.

Mr. Giberson sat at his desk and calmly faced the Death Eaters. "I believe you are here for me," he mused.

"You are a traitor to your people and a mud-blood lover," The Death Eater spat out the last insult, "and for this you must die."

All the Death Eaters raised their wands. Before any of them could fire, Mr. Giberson reached into his desk and pulled out two large machine guns.

He fired and shot all 10 Death Eaters where they stood before any of them raised a wand.

He blew the smoke off the tip of each gun very Indian Jones-like. "I've wanted to do that for a **long** time."


End file.
